Flores de papel
by Ann.SxS
Summary: ― Sakura-chan, ¿son ciertos los rumores? / Sasuke Uchiha no estaba muy contento con ciertas cuestiones que implicaban a la ojijade / ¿Sakura recibiendo flores? Nada es lo que parece y Sasuke se dará cuenta de eso.


_**Hola, después de semanas finalmente me parezco con este one-shot. **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

_**PDT: Dulce, este es el regalo del que te hable, lamento la tardanza D:**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las horas no podían ser más lentas y más torturadoras como las del día de hoy. Justamente a él lo debían de estar molestando todo el maldito día, nada de lo que hacía le salía bien. Primero, se levantó una hora más tarde que de costumbre y con la prisas termino en el suelo más de una vez, al parecer sus pies no se habían desertado en ese momento. Después, fue recibido con un "suculento" desayuno que prácticamente le quito el hambre en cuanto le llego el olor. Tal parecía que hace tiempo no hacia las compras. Y para terminar estaba aguantando como podía las pláticas sin sentido de Naruto Uzumaki que al parecer, había recargado la energía que hace momentos no tenía.

Realmente estaba usando todo el autocontrol que poseía para no matar al rubio idiota que estaba hablando con él. Ese autocontrol que, para desgracia del rubio, Sasuke Uchiha no podía alardear pues era bien sabido que no era una persona de mucha paciencia.

― Espero que Sakura-chan llegue temprano para tener tiempo de ir a comer ramen.

Cerro sus puños intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio parlante que no paraba de atosigarlo. Tenía que estar acostumbrado, últimamente el chico hablaba hasta por los codos.

― No me interesa si quieres ir a comer ramen, sabes perfectamente que a Sakura y a mí no nos gusta ir allí― contesto el Uchiha siendo perfectamente ignorado por un Naruto tranquilo.

― Quiero ir a comer ramen… ¡Sakura-chan, ven ya! ― exclamo el ojiazul logrando irritar más al pelinegro.

"_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?"_ pensó con desespero el Uchiha menor _"¿Por qué ahora se te ocurre llegar tarde Sakura?"_

Se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea, se suponía que, por fin después de varios meses tendrían una misión decente. Los meses anteriores habían sobrevivido con misiones "especiales" cortesía de Tsunade, la hokage actual.

Para desgracia de los jóvenes ninjas las misiones habían resultado ser de un rango demasiado bajo. Cierto día tuvieron que limpiar una granja que a simple vista parecía deshabitada, días después estuvieron al cuidado de unos perros que al parecer habían terminado demasiado "encariñados" con Naruto. Ambas misiones les habían dejado un mal sabor de boca; la de la granja les dejo cinco días de un hedor insoportable y la de los perros a un Naruto traumado y con notables mordidas en todo el cuerpo.

"_Seguramente la vieja se quería vengar"_ añadió en su mente el pelinegro recordando cada misión que había llevado a cabo.

Sasuke Uchiha sabía perfectamente el porqué de aquellas misiones. La hokage no había estado muy contenta con el regreso del pelinegro a su aldea natal. La primera reacción de Tsunade al verlo entrar a su despacho había sido como la de cualquier otra autoridad, atacarlo. Aunque claro, había sido un poco más creíble si le hubiera lanzado un kunai en vez de una botella de sake vacía.

Horas después, con una hokage un poco más tranquila el chico intento convencerla de su regreso. La hokage acepto con una condición; seis meses sin salir de misión y otros seis meses con misiones impuestas por ella.

Finalmente se cumplían los seis meses de misiones forzadas.

Al fin tendría una misión de verdad.

O eso creía.

― ¡Hola Sakura! ― Naruto lo saco de su ensoñación e inevitablemente giro para contemplar aquella dirección en la que el rubio señalaba.

Una joven se dirigía hacia ellos con movimiento apresurado. Era esbelta, de unas hebras rosadas que caían libremente sobre sus hombros. Sus orbes, más expresivos que nunca, se posaban en ellos con una alegría palpable.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de mirarla.

― Lo siento chicos, se me hizo un poco tarde― se disculpó la joven en cuanto los alcanzo―, se me fue el tiempo en el hospital y cuando menos lo pensé ya era tarde.

― No pasa nada― contesto el rubio sonriéndole sinceramente mientras que el Uchiha desviaba su mirada lejos de la joven―, ¿A qué misión vamos a ir?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio ante aquella pregunta. Ninguno tenía idea de adonde irían. La pelirosada saco de su bolso un sobre y se lo tendió a Sasuke.

― Lo mando Tsunade-sama.

El Uchiha abrió el sobre en cuanto lo tomo y, comenzando a leer la carta solo alcanzo a decir unas palabras:

― ¡Mierda!, nos cambiaron la misión― los otros chicos lo miraron sin comprender por lo que decidió aclarar la situación― nos manda otra misión.

― ¿Qué misión? ― cuestiono el rubio entusiasmado―, ¿a quién mataremos?

― A nadie. La hokage quiere que vayamos por unas cosas a la aldea vecina.

― ¿Cosas? ¿Algún pergamino prohibido? ¿Algo que nos ponga en peligro? ― volvió a inquirir el Uzumaki intentando esperanzarse un poco por el cambio de planes.

― Nada de eso, son solo baratijas.

― Oh, entiendo― el semblante del rubio no pudo ser más deprimente en ese instante.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los amigos. Ninguno de los tres sabía que decir. Tenían todo preparado, ya estaban listos para irse, sin embargo, seguían allí. La Haruno fue quien decidió romper el silencio.

― Creo que es mejor terminar esta misión lo más rápido posible tengo…un asunto que atender― sugirió un poco nerviosa.

― ¿Qué asunto Sakura-chan? ― la curiosidad era notable.

― Tú sabes cuál Naruto, así que ¡ya no te metas! ― ataco la chica más nerviosa que antes.

Ante aquellas palabras Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se encaminaron a su destino. Aunque este último con una cuestión en mente:

"_¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

― Tsunade-sama esta vez se pasó. Nos hubiera dicho en qué consistía la misión en realidad― comento una molesta ojijade mientras cargaba un saco de dudoso contenido.

― Lo se Sakura-chan, nos trata como sus esclavos― lloriqueo el ojiazul mientras tomaba otro saco del suelo.

― Guarden silencio y sigamos trabajando― susurro el pelinegro mientras removía por tercera vez la fértil tierra.

La tarde se estaba haciendo insoportable. La misión "ir por baratijas" había pasado a ser una misión más cansada de lo normal. Los habían puesto a limpiar un terreno entero y para colmo llevaban solo la mitad del trabajo. A este paso se quedarían toda la noche haciendo su deber.

Estaban hechos unos completos desastres. Sus ropas, antes impecables, estaban sucias en su totalidad. Sus rostros se encontraban manchados de tierra. Estaban sudados y para colmo malhumorados.

En definitiva esa hokage los quería hacer sufrir. Esa misión era propia de genin.

― No se vale ¡ya quiero acabar! ― grito el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo ante la miraba atónita de los presentes―, ¿y si uso mis clones? ― pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin dar una oportunidad de hablar a sus compañeros invoco unos cuantos clones que inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar. Seguramente con los clones acabarían más rápido la misión encomendada…

Estaba en lo cierto.

― Dobe, quien pensaría que tendrías razón alguna vez― comento el Uchiha una vez terminado el trabajo―, es extraño pero cierto.

― Muy bien pensado Naruto― hablo Sakura mientras tomaba sus cosas para regresar a la aldea―, ahora si voy a poder regresar temprano.

― ¿Para qué Sakura-chan?

― ¿Para qué Sakura?

― Ya lo dije, no les interesa. ― susurro molesta la chica antes de comenzar a caminar.

De haberse quedado unos segundos más hubiera apreciado la sonrisa malévola del rubio y la mirada picara que le dedicaba al Uchiha. Sonrió aún más al notar la expresión del pelinegro.

Al parecer alguien se iba a divertir de lo lindo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Caminaban tranquilamente observando cada cosa que los rodeaba. Habían logrado alcanzar a la chica y ahora los tres caminaban a la par esperando llegar a la entrada a su aldea.

Naruto estaba más callado que de costumbre, inclusive se le había olvidado que quería ir a comer ramen al Ichiraku. Ahora solo quería joder un rato a su mejor amigo. Y qué mejor que utilizar este cómodo silencio para lograrlo.

― Sakura-chan ― comenzó a hablar el rubio haciendo voltear a ambos chicos a su dirección―, ¿es cierto lo que últimamente me dicen?

― ¿Qué te dicen? ― cuestiono alerta la joven.

― Bueno… me dicen que…― intento meter un suspenso que rápidamente se formó en el ambiente― que últimamente has recibido una rosa en tu consultorio todos los días.

― ¿Qué? ― ahora la curiosidad había dado paso a la furia.

― B-bueno, me dicen que alguien te la da.

― ¡Que te importa! ― la ojijade se acercó amenazante―, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

― Son rumores. Y por lo que veo es cierto… Sakura-chan ¡tienes un admirador!

― Cállate― susurro la muchacha sonrojada.

― ¿Quién es? ¿Saldrás con él? ― seguía preguntando el rubio.

― Metete en tus asuntos Naruto, déjame tranquila a mi… los veo allá― contesto furiosa la chica antes de comenzar a caminar.

El rubio se quedó mirando en dirección a donde la chica se había ido. Había dado en el blanco, una persona que el conocía admiraba a su mejor amiga. Giro su mirada hacia el pelinegro de ojos oscuros que lo acompañaba y lo que vio hizo que casi se agarrara a carcajadas.

Sasuke Uchiha también miraba hacia donde Sakura se había ido. Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y su sien estaba fruncida a más no poder. Se veía molesto y para colmo tenia activado el Sharingan.

― D-o-b-e, ¿Qué es eso que acabas de decir? ― cuestiono el pelinegro con voz de ultratumba.

Al parecer había hecho algo más que dar en el blanco. Había hecho enfurecer a Sasuke Uchiha y eso, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

.

.

* * *

.

.

― No les interesa en lo absoluto lo que me suceda, con quien salga o con quien no― decía una joven ojijade mientras andaba por la aldea―, son unos metiches, eso son.

― Hola Sakura.

La joven giro hacia dónde provenía esa voz y solamente atino a sonreír amablemente. Ino Yamanaka la saludaba a lo lejos con la mano alzada mientras que con la otra mano se tomaba suavemente su vientre.

― Hola Ino― saludo Sakura en cuanto llego a ella―, ¿Cómo estás?

― Muy bien, con uno que otro síntoma pero es normal, últimamente me da mucho sueño― contesto la rubia posando su mirada en su creciente vientre, tenía 6 meses de embarazo.

― Y, ¿Cómo está el pequeñín? ― la ojijade poso su mano en el vientre de la chica―, ¿está bien?

― De maravilla, dando más lata que nunca. Afortunadamente tengo a Sai que me consiente. Tú deberías conseguir a alguien. Sakura, ¿Cómo andas con Sasuke?

― No tengo nada con él― respondió la joven intentando evadir el tema de conversación que peligrosamente se acercaba―, tengo que irme, luego hablamos. Adiós.

― Adiós, suerte con tu cita― soltó la ojiceleste antes de comenzar a reír―, yo se mis cosas― se defendió al percatarse de la mirada que Sakura le dirigía.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre. No por nada ahuyentaba a cada pobre alma que se le acercara por equivocación. No era para menos su enojo, Sakura Haruno, su Sakura Haruno al parecer estaba saliendo con otro.

― Hmp.

Sabía perfectamente que no tenía el derecho de reclamar a la joven. Había intentado matarla en varias ocasiones, la había rechazada muchas veces más. Lo más razonable era que ella buscara a otra persona y… ¡al diablo! ¡Ella lo amaba!

― ¿Quién será ese tipo?

Se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la ojijade hace algunos meses. Había sospechado que algo relacionado con ella no andaba bien. Se la pasaba mirándola, cada vez que ella le hablaba sentía un calor muy extraño y cada vez que se acercaba dejaba de concentrarse en lo demás. En las misiones, siempre buscaba la protección de la chica a costa de la suya propia e inclusive le lanzaba halagos inconscientemente cuando estaba con ella.

― En los líos que me meto― suspiro recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para darse cuenta.

Pensó nuevamente en la información que "voluntariamente" le había dado Naruto. El chico que le mandaba flores a Sakura al parecer era un paciente, así que, le haría una visita a la joven.

No tenía idea de quien era y poco le interesaba. Lo único que buscaba era una manera de alejar a la pelirosada de él.

.

* * *

.

Finalmente se sentó en su cómo sofá con las piernas un poco dobladas y con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Cerro los ojos e intento conciliar un poco el sueño. Estaba terriblemente agotada, sentía las piernas entumecidas y los brazos casi sin fuerza, y eso que estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro. No se quería imaginar cómo se sentiría en estos momentos en caso de no haber tenido condición.

― Estoy demasiado cansada, lo único que necesito en estos momentos es un buen descanso― giro su cabeza buscando algo para leer. Últimamente pasar las horas con un buen libro la relajaba―, ¿Qué querría decir Naruto con eso de la rosa? ¿Y que querría decir Ino con eso de mi cita?

Se incorporó rápidamente mientras una vaga idea sobre lo que se refería llegaba a la mente de la chica. Inmediatamente la joven se sonrojo en demasía y bajando la mirada solo atino a susurrar:

― Espero que no se trate de eso, ¿Cómo se enteraron? ― medito por unos instantes― ¿Sera acaso sobre Kyo? ¿Quién se enteró de él?

Si, hace días recibía flores de una persona que en tan poco tiempo se había hecho parte de su vida. Lo había conocido en la sala de espera del hospital y en cuanto lo contemplo sus orbes adquirieron un brillo de ternura. Era una persona muy inteligente y cariñosa, era amable y atento inclusive era más maduro que sus amigos.

Sakura inmediatamente se había encariñado con él y se lo había hecho saber. Por eso él iba a visitarla cada tarde durante su hora de descanso. Y él siempre terminaba regalándole flores… flores de papel.

Pero se suponía que nadie sabía sobre ese asunto.

― Si es sobre él están muy equivocados― susurro mientras sacaba de su mesita de noche un montón de papeles, cada uno de ellos con una sola frase "Te quiero Sakura" ―. Nosotros nunca podríamos estar juntos, sería ilógico.

Y con esas palabras se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Había sido un día demasiado largo y cansado. Mañana tendría más cosas que hacer y debía prepararse muy bien.

.

* * *

.

La mañana siguiente les regalo un sol radiante. Una chica pelirosada dormía plácidamente en su recamara hasta que con molestia comenzó a despertar. Abrió sus orbes pesadamente intentando acostumbrarse a los rayo de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Se levantó con una lentitud nada propia de ella y se dirigió al tocador para comenzar el día como de costumbre.

― Hora de ir al hospital.

Después de hacer su rutina Sakura Haruno se dirigió al hospital como todos los días. Era hora de ver a Kyo. Tenía ganas de verlo otra vez.

.

* * *

.

Estaba decidido. Hoy era el día en el que Sakura Haruno se enteraría de sus sentimientos. Ya tenía todo planeado; iría al hospital y si encontraba a aquel chico le dejaría muy claro que nadie se metía con Sasuke Uchiha.

― Hmp, ¿ahora qué quieres, dobe? ―cuestiono irritado el pelinegro. Naruto había llegado sonriente como de costumbre.

― Teme, me debes la vida― el chico contesto con aires de grandeza―, se cómo se llama el chico que quiere arrebatarte a Sakura-chan.

― No te debo nada, ¿Cómo se llama?

― Se llama Kyo, ahora me debes un plato de ramen por… ¿teme? ― el rubio comenzó a buscar por todos lados mas no lo encontró―. Ese teme, me dejo solo. Ni modo, espero que no termine esto mal. Si supieras…

En cuanto había escuchado esas palabras Sasuke Uchiha se había dirigido rápidamente hacia el hospital. Ya sabía el nombre de esa persona.

Sería más fácil de identificar.

.

* * *

.

Era el quinto paciente y el mediodía saludaba con ese cálido resplandor. La ojijade cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba a que el sexto paciente entrara por esa puerta. Al parecer el día de hoy tendría mucho trabajo.

Era normal para una médico ninja como ella. Porque, Sakura Haruno era conocida como la mejor ninja medico de toda konoha, después de Tsunade, claro está.

― Siguiente― llamo la joven mientras preparaba nuevamente sus notas sobre los pacientes―. Buenas, ¿Qué le sucede?

― Bueno, es que yo….

La chica escuchaba atentamente mientras apuntaba lo más relevante en los archivos del joven que se encontraba frente a ella. Era pelirrojo y de orbes oscuros. Al parecer el pobre chico había sufrido un ataque durante una misión.

Sakura se levantó mientras revisaba los signos vitales del joven. Le pidió al chico que se quitara la camiseta cuando él le indico donde estaba su herida, coloco una de sus manos en su torso mientras emanaba chakra para así lograr curarlo completamente. El paciente ya estaba completamente curado.

― Listo, solo necesitas tomar unos días de reposo. Nada de misiones ni entrenamiento, ¿está claro?

― Entendido. Muchas gracias Sakura-san― y con una sonrisa de despedida el pelirrojo salió de su consultorio.

La pelirosada volvió a tomar asiento mientras leía el expediente del siguiente paciente que atendería. Era una mujer de mediana edad, había llegado varias veces al hospital por pequeños accidentes. Al parecer ese día llegaba por una fractura. Todo el hospital sabía perfectamente que esa señora era demasiado distraída. Hasta ella misma lo admitía.

― Creo que hoy será un día demasiado largo…

― ¡Sakura! ― un grito la sobresalto, giro a su alrededor buscando al dueño de aquella voz proveniente de las afueras de su consultorio.

Y esa persona no se hizo esperar…

― ¡Kyo! ― exclamo para inmediatamente lanzarse a abrazarlo.

― ¿Estas ocupada?

― Tengo un paciente dentro de una hora, mientras tanto estoy desocupada― dijo sonriente la chica.

― Perfecto, mira lo que te hice― comento Kyo mientras sostenía en sus manos ese pequeño obsequio―. Me costó más trabajo que los anteriores pero creo que me salió bien.

― Es perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Era una caja de madera con una inscripción grabada a cada lado de la caja. En el centro estaba tallado su nombre. Abrió la caja con emoción contenida y lo que se encontró dentro la dejo perpleja: era un delicado collar con una flor de cerezo que resplandecía elegantemente en el centro. Alrededor de ese collar pétalos de cerezo reposaban dándole a la caja un toque de belleza puro.

Era simplemente perfecta.

― Admito que me ayudaron a hacerla pero es que quería entregarte algo que fuera simbólico― el chico se había sonrojado―, para que sepas que eres muy especial para mí.

― Tú también eres muy especial para mi Kyo.

Claro que sí lo era.

.

* * *

.

Estaba a las afueras del hospital y su valor simplemente se estaba esfumando. Se suponía que iría con Sakura, y le diría lo que sentía. Pero, ¿si estaba con ese chico?

― Hmp, le dejare en claro la situación― susurro apretando los puños.

Entro al hospital con aire decidido para ser recibido por una recepcionista que prácticamente se lo devoraba con la mirada. Aun no podía acostumbrarse a los constantes acosos de las mujeres. Ni porque fue considerado un traidor lo dejaban en paz.

"_Y la única persona que quiero que me haga caso es la que me olvido finalmente"_

― ¿Esta Sakura Haruno en su consultorio? ― cuestiono para sacar a la recepcionista de su ensoñación. Se había empezado a sentir incómodo.

― S-si esta, pero esta con alguien― la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía en cuanto el pelinegro casi activa su Sharingan. Había metido la pata.

― ¿Esta con alguien llamado Kyo? ― la voz del chico había tomado una tonalidad atemorizante.

― S-si

Sin dar tiempo para nada mas la recepcionista solo pudo observar como Sasuke Uchiha iba en busca de Sakura Haruno como alma que lleva el diablo.

― Pobre Sakura-san― susurro con una gotita en la frente. Ahora compadecía a la pobre rosada.

Sasuke andaba con un fastidio notorio. Buscaba el consultorio de la chica hasta que lo encontró, decidió esperar unos minutos para relajarse pero al escuchar risas provenientes de esa habitación decidió abrir la puerta de un empujón, sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban en el interior.

Las risas se apagaron en ese mismo instante y unos orbes color jade se posaron en los de él. La sorpresa en sus ojos dio paso a la curiosidad y segundos después, a la molestia.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro solamente miraba al acompañante de Sakura con una sorpresa palpable en el rostro. Solo esperaba que ese chico no fuera Kyo.

"_Quedare en vergüenza si es así"_

― Te pregunte que hacías aquí, ¿no me responderás?

― Hmp, ¿Quién es Kyo? ― fue directo al asunto.

La pelirosada se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta ¿Quién era Kyo? ¿Por qué quería saber eso?

Una vaga idea del porque la invadió y la hizo sonreír con un poco de maldad. Le sacaría la verdad a Sasuke Uchiha.

― ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

― Solo contéstame― hablo tajante. No daría explicaciones, solo quería saber quién era.

― No te diré nada si tu no me contestas― se estaba divirtiendo, si supiera que Kyo estaba en la misma sala que ellos.

El Uchiha se desesperó ¿Por qué Sakura no le quería decir nada?, bien, si ella no quería decirle quien era él le diría porque quería saberlo.

― Esta bien, quería hablar con él. Quiero saber porque te manda flores, ¿contenta?

Sasuke no tenía idea de lo contenta que estaba.

― Y, ¿Porque te interesa? ― cuestiono la joven molesta― me has dicho en incontables ocasiones que soy un estorbo, una molestia para ti y, ¿ahora sales con esto?

― Me interesa porque no soporto escuchar que sales con ese chico, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que siento… ahora dime, ¿Quién es Kyo? ― Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Y Sakura no podía ni hablar, estaba intentando asimilar la situación sin hacerse ilusiones.

― Yo soy Kyo.

Ambos chicos se giraron a mirar al dueño de aquella voz. Era de tez pálida, cabello color castaño, dueño de unos orbes verde claro. Era guapo. Su mirada tenía cierto brillo de curiosidad con un toque de seguridad. Quería saber porque el Uchiha preguntaba tanto por él y ahora que lo sabía no sabía si reír o sentirse abochornado.

Opto por la segunda opción.

¿Enserio creían que Sakura y el salían?

― ¿Tu eres Kyo? ― pregunto el pelinegro con un hilo de voz.

― Si, él es Kyo― contesto la pelirosada con fastidio.

El Uchiha ya no sabía dónde meterse. Había quedado en ridículo y eso lo sabía bien. Prácticamente se le había declarado a Sakura y ahora resultaba que Kyo, el chico al que tanto odiaba, era un niño.

¡No pasaba de los doce años!

Se sentía ridículo y demasiado avergonzado.

― Sakura, ¿Quién es él? ― pregunto Kyo preocupado. Había visto como el Uchiha cambiaba de expresiones a cada segundo y eso le daba miedo.

― Él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi compañero de equipo.

― Bueno, creo que yo mejor me voy Sakura, supongo que ustedes necesitan platicar― hablo mientras salía del consultorio, aunque antes de salir añadió con picardía―: creo que le gustas.

― ¡Kyo, ya verás cuando te fijes en una chica! ― grito la chica completamente sonrojada.

En cuanto se quedó con el Uchiha el ambiente inmediatamente cambio, se podía sentir la tensión que se generaba entre ellos. Sasuke la miraba de reojo mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos para poder expresarse claramente; ya había comenzado a decir lo que sentía ahora debía terminarlo.

En cambio la chica intentaba controlar todas las emociones que amenazaban con salir de su interior. Necesitaba controlarse y aclarar cada uno de sus sentimientos.

― Sakura, sobre lo que dije, jamás pensé que ese chico fuera Kyo.

― No te preocupes, supongo que todo se malinterpreto.

― Yo fui quien lo malinterpreto― adiós orgullo―, es que, pensar que alguien te mandaba algo me hizo sentir…celoso.

― ¿Celoso?

― Sakura, te quiero. Yo, lo sé desde hace tiempo solo que no sabía si en realidad lo sentía pero ahora sé que si es cierto― no la miraba a los ojos. No tenía valor, ¿y si no lo quería ella? ―, sé que paso mucho tiempo, que mis rechazos fueron constantes. Pero yo siempre veía por ti: intentaba protegerte, siempre te miraba a lo lejos cada vez que ibas a tu casa.

― Sasuke…― la ojijade estaba atónita. Él la quería.

― Siempre te miraba en la lejanía, preguntándome en que pensarías― susurro mientras tomaba su mentón―, con el temor de que alguna vez te comenzaras a fijar en Naruto y me olvidaras a mí. El día que me fui de la aldea y te vi, intentaste detenerme y allí comprendí todo. Yo sentía algo por ti.

Se acercó cada vez más a ella para susurrarle al oído lo que ella tanto espero. Sakura sonrió con dulzura y lo abrazo.

― Sé que tal vez sea tarde y tú ya no me quieras pero necesitaba decírtelo― la miro a los ojos―, ¿aun sientes algo por mí?

Temeroso por la respuesta solo atino a bajar la mirada. Sintió una tersa mano posarse en su rostro y suavemente levantarlo. Bajo la mirada intentando evitar todo contacto visual. Hasta que sintió unos labios posarse en los suyos.

Fue un roce suave, delicado… tan propio de ella.

― Esta es mi respuesta: te sigo queriendo como hace años― susurro sonrojada al separarse de él.

Él la contemplo como nunca antes, era simplemente perfecta. Sus mejillas rosadas, esos labios delicados y carnosos a la vez, esos orbes jade que ahora brillaban como nunca antes, esa sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el lugar más sombrío ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que ella significaba para él?

Aunque claro, ese pensamiento recién descubierto se lo guardaría.

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y tímidamente lo abrazo. Dejaría que el diera la iniciativa, si él no respondía al abrazo ella se quitaría. Él no la aparto.

― Sakura…gracias por todo.

Era un momento perfecto. Él la abrazaba con una ademan protector, como cuidándola, añorándola. No quería perderla nunca. La pelirosada sentía como cada una de las emociones guardadas en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón salían de golpe ante tal situación. Era correspondida. Y no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar.

― S-sasuke, te quiero.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la chica. Había admitido que lo amaba, después de tanto lo seguía haciendo.

― Y-yo también― el orgullo quedo vencido.

Finalmente Sasuke Uchiha admitía sus sentimientos.

Y ella no podía estar más feliz.

Se acercaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos. Se movían tímidos, lentos, vigilando cualquier señal de duda. El chico tomo suavemente a la pelirosada de la cintura invitándola a acercarse más a él y ella perdiendo un grado de timidez rodeo la nuca del Uchiha con sus brazos.

― Supongo que ahora somos novios― comento el pelinegro mientras seguía acercándola.

― No lo sé, ¿tú qué piensas? ― contesto la chica con inocencia.

― Me parece que tú y yo somos novios desde ahora― hablo el chico―, y ahora no me gustarían más malentendidos como el de Kyo, ¿está claro?

Y con una sonrisa la chica solo atino a contestar:

― Me parece perfecto.

.

* * *

.

.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí un rubio, mejor conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, hablaba con un niño de 11 años que sonreía ante la actitud tan infantil del ojiazul.

― Espero que el teme no me pervierta a Sakura-chan.

― Naruto, él la cuidara, no te preocupes― intento tranquilizar el niño.

Porque él se había quedado tranquilo, después de todo no dejaría en manos de cualquier persona a su querida prima. Se había dado cuenta de cómo el Uchiha la había mirado en todo momento. Era de una manera nunca antes vista por él, y que sabía que esa mirada nunca se perdería.

La había dejado con la persona correcta.

― Naruto― llamo de repente―, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sasuke que Sakura era mi prima?

Ante aquella pregunta el chico cambio completamente su actitud infantil. Ahora sonreía con alegría.

― Porque sabía perfectamente que el teme nunca admitiría sus sentimientos a menos que se sintiera amenazado.

Debía admitirlo, había veces en las que Naruto Uzumaki tenía buenas ideas.

.

* * *

.

.

― Sasuke, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué pensaste que Kyo salía conmigo? ― pregunto una ojijade al separarse.

― Es que había rumores y no pude evitar pensar, y más porque Naruto…

― ¿Naruto?

El chico se extrañó al escuchar el tono sorprendido de la chica. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de consulta mirando a la pelirosa fijamente. No entendía.

― Si, Naruto. Él me dijo que… ― no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la chica había comenzado a reír―. ¿Qué sucede?

― Sasuke, Kyo es mi primo, ¿no lo sabias? ― susurro divertida― incluso Naruto lo sabía.

El Uchiha no podía estar más sorprendido, ¿había estado celoso de su primo?, no solamente era un niño de 10 u 11 años, si no que aparte, ¿era su primo?

¿Era broma acaso?

Se sentía cada vez más patético.

― No te preocupes Sasuke, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte. Quiere decir que te preocupas por mí―susurro mientras se acercaba a besarlo de nuevo.

Inmediatamente cualquier rastro de furia o de sorpresa se esfumo. Disfrutaría el momento, pero eso sí, Naruto Uzumaki se las pagaría muy caro.

"_Ya quiero verte, amigo"_ pensó antes de tomar a Sakura de la cintura y comenzar a llevar el control de los besos.

Se encargaría del rubio parlante después.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, el fic de un fantasma en mi casa este fin de semana lo actualizare :)**_

_**¿Algun review para esta historia?**_

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
